


The Lie of Omission

by wolfuckingstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Community: rs_500, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfuckingstar/pseuds/wolfuckingstar
Summary: Dois anos e meio após vir morar com os Potter, Sirius pensa que ele talvez esteja preparado para ser completamente honesto com eles.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	The Lie of Omission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lie of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126404) by [Curley_Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curley_Green/pseuds/Curley_Green). 



> "Postado originalmente em rs_500 para a rodada de maio de 2009. Dedicado a brighty18. Palavras-chave: seguro, amado, casa. Diálogo: "Estou aqui." Obrigado a Ginge por betar."
> 
> Originalmente postado dia 5 de Junho de 2009.
> 
> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Eles haviam começado a compartilhar a cama durante as madrugadas há apenas duas semanas, e Remus já estava achando difícil dormir sozinho. A sensação de solidão era completamente ridícula -- Sirius não estava nem a 3 metros de distância, deitado em sua própria cama no mesmo quarto que ele. Era como estar de volta no dormitório ao qual eles haviam deixado a apenas um mês atrás. Era horrível. Se sua movimentação incessante fosse um indicador, talvez Sirius estivesse concordando com ele. 

“Sirius?” No quarto escuro, ele podia ver o contorno disforme de Sirius virando o rosto para si “Você está bem?” 

“Estou bem”, mas havia uma solidez em sua voz que dizia o contrário. 

“O que há de errado?” 

“Nada.” 

“Sirius, você está pensando tão alto que o barulho das engrenagens girando dentro da sua cabeça vão me deixar acordado a noite toda. Você está com algo na cabeça. Eu sei.” 

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um momento, e então houveram estalos do estrado de sua cama enquanto ele se levantava e escorregava para debaixo das cobertas de Remus, esticando o corpo ao lado dele, correndo suas mãos na cintura de Remus da mesma forma que ele fazia quando estavam em casa. 

“Desculpe.” 

“O que você fez?” Remus provocou enquanto colocava o braço sobre o peito desnudo de Sirius. 

“Eu planejei contar a eles hoje,” Sirius disse suavemente “só que nunca parece ser o momento certo.” 

Remus pressionou seu rosto sobre o pescoço de Sirius e inspirou. “Você não precisa se desculpar para mim,” ele disse, o tom provocativo indo embora. “Não é importante para mim, você contando aos Potter sobre nós ou não.” 

“Você não acha que eu deveria contar?” 

“Eu não disse isso.” Remus se distanciou o suficiente para olhar para seu rosto – o melhor que ele poderia na luz escassa. “Eu acho que deveria contar porque é importante _para você._ ” 

Sirius não tinha respostas para aquilo. Ele encarou o teto escuro enquanto Remus virava de lado e encaixava suas costas no em seu peito. 

“Eu quase contei aos meus pais que eu sou gay.” 

Remus começou a se afastar novamente, mas Sirius sondou seus braços em sua cintura e o segurou aonde estava. 

“Quase?” 

Remus sentiu Sirius assentir. “Quando eu estava indo embora. Eu quase pensei – Eu quase pensei que eu deveria contar tudo de uma vez. Eu contei a eles o que pensava sobre a merda de pureza de sangue e magia negra. E eu quase contei a eles..., mas não fiz.” 

“Não?” 

“Não. Porque se eu tivesse contado a eles, eles teriam me colocado para fora.” Os braços de Sirius se apertaram em torno de Remus. “Eu queria ir embora em meus próprios termos.” 

Não demorou muito para descobrir para onde a mente de Sirius estava indo. “Foi por isso que esperou até ter seu próprio apartamento...” Ele suspirou e correu as mãos por seus braços. “Os Potter nunca te colocariam para fora.” 

“Você não é sangue puro. Você não entenderia.” 

Remus suspirou e se virou, se apoiando em seu cotovelo. “Não me venha com essa merda de pureza de sangue. Eu não _consigo_ entender se você não me disser. O que eu não conseguiria entender?” 

“As... expectativas.” ele disse hesitando. “Sangues puros não são gays.” 

Remus bufou. “Todas as evidências mostram o contrário... Já que estamos tendo essa conversa. E sobre Alphard?” 

Sirius apenas balançou a sua cabeça. “Ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto sobre isso até morrer. É isso que bons filhos sangues puros fazem. Eles não vão até suas famílias e anunciam que são gays. Eles apenas vivem suas vidas.” 

“Sirius...” Mas, gentilmente, ele pressionou os dedos sobre os lábios de Remus para cala-lo e continuou. 

“Os Potter... Eu nem ao menos consigo explicar o que eles fizeram por mim. Este aqui foi o primeiro lugar em que eu tive uma casa. Foi o primeiro lugar que eu me senti seguro. Mas e se isso for demais?” 

“Sirius...” Remus sussurrou. Ele acariciou os cabelos de Sirius e o tirou da frente de seu rosto, deixando os dedos escorregarem pela bochecha dele. “Eles te acolheram quando você fugiu. E o fato de você querer tatuar cada centímetro do corpo leva o Senhor Potter a loucura, e eu tenho certeza que a Senhora Potter gostaria de estrangular você cada vez que recebe uma coruja de Dumbledore sobre algo que você e James aprontaram. Você é como um filho para eles.” 

“É só que...” Sirius suspirou frustrado. “Tem que ter algum limite, não tem? E se o limite for esse?” 

“Amor não tem limites, Almofadinhas. Os Potter amam você.” Remus encostou os lábios sobre a bochecha de Sirius e se enroscou sobre seu corpo. “Isto foi sua ideia. Tem de haver um motivo para você querer contar a eles.” 

Sirius fechou seus olhos, correu suas mãos cegamente pelas costas de Remus de cima a baixo, e quando suas mãos pararam, ele achou que o mais velho havia dormido, mas então, ele disse. “É como se eu estivesse mentindo para eles. Depois de tudo que eles fizeram por mim, há essa parte de mim que eu estou escondendo.” 

“Sirius--” Remus hesitou, mas talvez fosse isso que Sirius precisasse ouvir – a dúvida e a pequena parcela de medo na voz de Remus. “Eu não posso saber como eles vão reagir. Eu não posso prometer que se você contar a eles, não vai ser ruim.” Ele respirou e continuou, sua voz mais firme. “Mas eu conheço os Potter. Eu não consigo imaginar eles te punindo por ser sincero.” 

“Mas não tem como saber.” 

“Não.” Remus diz. “Não há jeito de saber a não ser que você decida contar.” 

“E se a reação deles for ruim?” Sirius perguntou suavemente. 

“Então... você ainda vai ter a mim. Não importa o que aconteça, eu estou aqui com você.” 

“E se eles me odiarem?” 

“Eles não vão. Mas, se acontecer, eu vou estar aqui.” 

A voz de Sirius estava mais grossa agora, mas, ainda sim, um sussurro. “E se eu nunca encontrar a coragem de contar e eles?” 

Remus apoiou as duas mãos nas bochechas de Sirius, limpando a umidade de seu rosto. “Eu estou aqui.”


End file.
